


Naturally Broken

by Avaetin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth calls on how Percy butchered the food of Nico's people, F/M, M/M, Mostly Jason coaxing Nico into the friendship, Nico and Jason are complete opposites but they somehow managed to befriend each other, Percy tries to cook pasta and serves it blue, Slow Build, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, bully!Bryce, bully!Octavian, the "I like my bestfriend and my bestfriend likes me but we both don't know that" prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaetin/pseuds/Avaetin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Nico thought to himself, his breath hitched as there was only a thin fabric that separated their lips. He could feel the warmth of his lips through the fabric, and their connection just seemed natural.</p><p>As natural as it was being in each other’s company.</p><p>As natural as it was to grasp each other’s hands in the dark with the thin fabric separating their skins.</p><p>As natural as it was that he could feel even a fraction of himself being put together once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Slight note: I don’t know about the “jealous” part, but I tried. /whale noises/  
> This work is both available on my tumblr and fanfiction account.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and its characters for they belong to Rick Riordan.

_It is in isolation that we realize_

_Just how broken we truly are_

* * *

The physical attributes which molded them uniquely to their own individualities was what would immediately set them apart under the critical eyes of a mere stranger. It was like a glaring contrast of heaven and earth, darkness and light, or whichever common comparisons there ever existed. Yet, for some odd reason unbeknownst to many – or perhaps accepted along the cliché phrase that  _Opposites attract_ – these contrasting individuals were glued to each other by the hip, which the younger of the two would vehemently deny. In the unchanging setting of crowded hallways and plastered posters and so much more that was the stereotypical image of high school, it was considered a questionable phenomenon – as the smart kids dubbed it – how their friendship worked.

Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo.

Jason Grace was that perfect,  _almost_  flawless, depiction of a high school jock. Undeniably winsome with his tidy, military-cropped blond hair and electric blue irises that seemed to gleam ever the more brightly under the fluorescent lights, none could resist – closeted male students and female students alike – of his natural charm. He had a muscled and toned physique, giving him the impression of being a modern day Adonis. If his physique was not of any good indication, then the female population flocking about him as if he were a prized jewelry would do so otherwise. Contradictory to popular belief and first impressions, Jason Grace was not one with the  _‘I look like a jock so I am naturally a bully’_  crowd. He lived peacefully by treating every individual equally. Despite the jealousy of many unnamed students, none would dare to harm the school’s  _Golden Boy_ , dubbed thee by the cheerleading team. Frankly put, Jason Grace was a ray of sunlight.

Placed next to Nico di Angelo, Nico would be, in the simplest of terms, like the Grim Reaper.

If there was one thing that the student body of Olympus High knew of the teen, it was the excessive color of black that he adorned his lean frame. It was an everyday sight to see him clad in black clothing with skeletal designs, with his disheveled, jet-black curls framing the pale skin of his face. Thin lips were almost always pale with the barely noticeable tinge of pink in them, and even with the glaring intensity of the fluorescent lights, his cold dark brown eyes appeared black. Nico di Angelo, just as well, was one who tended to isolate himself from everybody. None, perhaps except Jason Grace, could ever track the younger teen’s whereabouts, and even that would take a long while.

Another thing that set them apart was that, unlike Jason ‘Golden Boy’ Grace, Nico di Angelo was the main target of the bully crowd for many reasons. Not only was he an easy target, he was Jason Grace’s so-called – just because Jason declared it – best friend, and nothing sets the golden boy off than knowing that the younger teen was being harmed in any form.

In the budding stage of their friendship, many had tried to convince the blond teen to forget about the other, claiming that it was  _fruitless_  or  _a bad idea_  and many others which the blond simply ignored. His friend, a Latino by the name of Leo Valdez, even teased him for it, claiming that Nico di Angelo was his personal  _highway to hell_. Jason begged to differ. Nico was not his highway to hell. In Jason’s mind, he was already there since the start of high school and was just hitching a ride in some skull car that Nico owned – in Jason’s mind – to get there with style. Either way, none of their words deterred him, and judging by him being stubborn-minded, they had come to expect it.

The process took a long while, months actually, to get the infamous – just because people spread false yet bad rumours – Nico di Angelo to accept that he was not going anywhere, and a couple more before the younger teen to confide details of his past and present life to him. Come sophomore year, they were practically inseparable – well, Jason was inseparable from the younger teen. Even within Jason’s circle of friends, it was always Nico di Angelo whom, though begrudgingly on the latter’s part, would hold his attention completely. It was always Nico whom he would stick close to, and it was always Nico, and Nico, and  _Nico_.

It was just an odd friendship, many concluded as they turned blind eyes on the duo. Though equally, there were frequent jealous or snide remarks that claimed otherwise. At least, on Nico di Angelo’s part. And Jason would have neglected them, if not for how severely true the comments were – in general, that is – and how it always affected the younger teen when an insensitive comment would come his way.

It was one of Nico’s confessions – that he undeniably held no attraction to the female population. Nico would not classify himself with names, and Jason knew extremely well how any classification would severely cost him their friendship. It was a confession that Nico had blurted out during the rare occasions that he opened up to the blond male, shortly after Annabeth Chase – that perfect female persona of beauty and brains –  _finally_  succumbed to one Percy Jackson’s pleading of her to date him. Nico had always been attracted to all-around nice guy, Percy. What had started out as a crush had slowly developed into something more that made Nico condemn himself. It was something he had expected, yet when the reality sunk into his mind, nothing could have prepared him for the excruciating pain that followed. And Jason was the one to see through his almost impenetrable façade of indifference, was the one to see through the cracks of his forced smile.

It was the first time in his life that Jason had seen Nico di Angelo cry.

The younger teen admitted, he had never cried ever since the death of his mother and elder sister in a car accident or when his father decided to abandon their household to forget and just sent him a monthly sum for him to get by until he was to work. Yet, with the bottled emotions that he was forced to endure for a long period of time and the raw, acidic burn to his soul that was of the unattainable Percy Jackson, he allowed for his walls to crumble just enough for Jason to peek through and see how broken the teen was.

On that night, Nico had silently wept himself within the Jason’s arms, for once not protesting of the close proximity or the contact of their skin. And Jason was simply there, murmuring assurances that he so desperately needed like air for years, and stroking his hair in a gesture of comfort. It was something that Jason had never done for anyone, and possibly would  _never_  do for anyone else aside from Nico.

It was also that night which haunted Jason’s existence ever since, plaguing him with months of thoughts concerning the sleeping teen.

Was it odd that, despite the fresh tear streaks adorning those pale yet soft cheeks, Nico di Angelo appeared stunningly beautiful and delicate in his eyes? Was it odd that, despite having Percy Jackson as one of his closest friend, he had an irrational desire to exclude the teen from Nico’s life?

Many would believe that Jason Grace, out of his friendly disposition, decided to befriend Nico di Angelo solely out of his nature. But, Jason knew better.

It was undeniable. From the moment he allowed himself to indulge with what was merely sheer interest at first for the younger teen, to the moment that he began noting physical details such as how Nico’s eyes were of the darkest shade of brown that he had ever seen and seemingly like molten ores on some rare occasions, that Jason realized that he was getting in too deep for his emotions to lead to just casual friendship.

No.

Nico was a broken part of him that he was trying to piece back in the fragments of his own broken soul. Nico was what solely mattered to him more than anything else he had ever cherished.

And Jason would be damned if anything were to break Nico further apart.

* * *

At a young age, Nico di Angelo resigned to fate of the fact that he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life at such a young age. When two of the most important people in his life left him behind eternally and when his father had walked out on him in his devastation and grief, it was then did young Nico first tasted what isolation was. It drove him to the brink of insanity, teetering countless of times over the edge, waiting for the slightest of push to cast him off to where he might never return from. Yet, that did not happen. He had learnt how to cope with the empty house, of purposeless mornings and meaningless nights, of a robotic cycle of just breathing and leaving without a purpose in mind. Never did he allowed for himself to shed anymore tears.

Living one day at a time, he had slowly grown to feel once more of the littlest of things. And soon came the budding emotions of love. The circumstances by which he met his first love was nothing but cliché, yet delivered nothing short of what emotions being in love was supposed to be. Amidst the relentless fists that pummelled his battered frame, his saviour gallantly defended his wounded being by fighting off those that had damaged him. Cliché, yes, that he had fallen for a person he knew nothing of, but that person whom had saved him from his bullies had sparked a glimmer of life within him he did not know still existed.

Though the teen had saved him once and forgotten his existence so shortly after, Nico never forgot of him, and it was with a budding interest that he decided to find out whom this person was.

Perseus Jackson. Even his name, Nico mused, was of a heroic individual. The teen was a member of the school’s swim team, from what he heard, and was extremely talented in that field. Many people adored the all-around nice guy, and that was truly expected. Standing on the side-lines, he observed the object of his interest from time to time, getting to know the individual from mere observations alone. It was enough, Nico would convince himself. It was not as if he ever had the chance.

Yet, with every smile he caught that graced those thin lips, Nico could feel his heart stutter a little.

It was a few months into living once more that he had met Jason Grace in one of his pathetic moments of being the school jocks’ punching bag. Close to passing out, the blond teen was simply at the right place at the right time, and defended him. He remembered his last thoughts being,  _He looks like a blond Superman_ , before passing out, his eyes hazily making out the outline of a hand reaching out towards him.

By the time he regained his consciousness, he found a pair of bedazzling electric blue eyes staring dazedly at him, oddly as if the owner was entranced, before Jason informed the teen that he was in the school infirmary. He did not remember being dragged towards it, so he did not ask how he got there, knowing that he would dislike the fact that he was manhandled. It was disrespectful to act rudely to the school’s  _‘good guys’_ , and he would rather not add the rest of the student body to the list of people using him as a punching bag. Mustering as much sincerity as he could into his hushed voice as he thanked the older teen, he rushed out of the infirmary as fast as his legs could carry him without having him collapse, ignoring the worried calls from inside the room.

 _He would forget me come tomorrow_ , he convinced himself.  _Just like Percy did. No one would remember such a pathetic face._

Oh, how he was proven extremely wrong.

Day after day, Jason Grace, the school’s  _Golden Boy_ , would always find him. If not on his own, then with the aid of students as he asked around of the younger boy’s whereabouts. At first, Nico had been sceptical. Why would the older teen bother to look for him? Had he committed a crime he was unaware of that he was now going to pay for? But when Jason came to him for the first time, asking if he wanted to be friends, it was as if Jason was speaking in a foreign language unheard of as his request was met with a stunned expression.

 _Friends?_  Had he misheard him?

But when Jason repeated his words once more, Nico had to wonder.

Why would anyone befriend him? Why would the  _Golden Boy_ befriend him? Why now when he had grown so accustomed to being on his own?

And so, he declined. But the teen simply persisted.

 _Maybe if he knows what I actually am, he would drop this whole friendship thing,_  Nico convinced himself months after the relentless pursuing.  _Maybe he will leave me alone once again once I failed to meet his expectations._

It was with that train of thought that he succumbed to the offer of friendship.

He clearly remembered himself why Jason smiled so brightly that day, as if he had given the moon and the stars to him all at once.

* * *

Hanging out with Percy Jackson was just a bonus in that situation, and Nico was certain that he was cruising towards a heartbreak, yet there was nothing that he could have done to prevent himself from falling so much deeper in love with the teen. With every charming smile flashed towards his direction and every single moment an arm would sling comfortably around his shoulders, he found that he was deluding himself more and more each day with fragile hopes that Percy Jackson would come to see him more than a mere…  _companion_  of Jason Grace.

Honestly speaking, he had not expected for it to last longer than a few days, and it had been months since then. Jason Grace stuck true to his words, befriending the unapproachable Nico di Angelo and introducing him to his closest circle of friends. They were a decent bunch, Nico found himself concluding after getting to know each individual, though Leo Valdez still managed to make him snap from time to time with his wrongly timed jokes. Piper McLean was one of the adequately sociable individual in Jason’s circle that Nico took a liking to – he would not admit that, so he called her  _decent_  in his mind – though he questioned at some point how she and Jason could manage their friendship considering that they had a serious relationship in the past. Frank Zhang and Annabeth Chase were in his “decent” category as well, though Nico had a hard time being around the latter since she was the receiver of the affection of that one guy he found himself in love with. Out of the entire group, it was the petite African-American Hazel Levesque that he found himself closest to. Despite that the student was older than him, Hazel rather approached him like he was her older brother, and he found himself reciprocating her sibling-like affections – surprisingly so. It was just that Hazel was a strong-minded individual, and that she knew when to respect his personal space or when he needed companion that made him accept her more so than everyone else.

Jason still worked on that whole being his best friend business, but Nico found that he did not mind the desperation of the teen. Or perhaps, he had gotten used to it. Jason read him extremely well; his discomforts and limitations, of things he took a liking to and things he detested with a passion. It was much surprising that they had quite a lot in common, and Jason used that information extremely well to his advantage.

Four months into this situation, Nico thought that he was becoming more decently human with each passing day, and he begun to fear that his emotions would tear him once more one day.

He did not have to wait long.

It was inevitable, but with the fragile hopes he had allowed to blossom in his mind, it shattered much of his heart and soul when he found out that Annabeth had finally agreed to be in a relationship with Percy Jackson. His memory of that moment was crystalline clear as Percy had looked at him so expectantly, as if he was hoping that Nico would be the happiest person in the world for him. But Nico could not be. He remembered congratulating the new couple, with that brittle smile dangling on his lips. He eventually drowned out the sounds from his surroundings, before politely excusing himself from the table.

The pain had yet to set in. He was just…  _numb_.

Jason and he had a Marvel’s movie marathon that night, coincidentally. Though not entirely too sure if he should push through with the notion, he made no plans to cancel their meeting, silently hoping that it could preoccupy his mind for the night. Just enough to push him to sleep without any gnawing emotions to lash at him.

Jason by then knew of him living alone, a fragment of his past that he had come to share a few weeks back when they had started the weekly movie marathons. Having the teen as his companion on those nights filled the house with the life it once had, and his presence alone was enough for Nico to take comfort on.

Except that night.

He did not know what came over him. Sometime along the movie while Jason was talking animatedly, Nico simply found himself staring at blank space and tears had slowly begun dripping from his eyes. The soft calling of his name snapped him back to reality, and he found himself staring dazedly into those electric blue eyes, wondering why they held so much sadness that should have only belonged to him. A firm hand gently brushed his tears away, lingering slightly against his skin, as more tears trickled down his cheeks in a relentless stream.

And when Jason murmured an  _I’m sorry_  to him, it felt as if a sledgehammer forced the walls he had built over the years to crumble.

He did not remember everything that he had said, only faintly recalling names that he had mentioned. He might as well have been a babbling mess, yet Jason cradled him against his chest while soothingly encouraging him to let all his tears out, and Nico found himself not caring for once that someone could see him in his broken state because it was Jason.

Jason whom had defended him against countless bullies when they were but mere strangers. Jason whom had the decency to carry him to the infirmary and waited for him to regain consciousness to ask if he was alright. Jason whom had explored the entire school grounds just to ask if he wanted to be friends. Jason whom had determinedly spent so many months on him, trying to prove his sincerity until Nico finally succumbed. Jason whom would always stick close by his side in any moment that he could get just so he would not feel like an outsider. Jason whom introduced him to many other people he had not known would gladly befriend him. Jason whom relentlessly defended him from bullies. Jason whom took so many opportunities in hopes of getting to know him better. Jason whom initiated weekly movie marathons. Jason whom let him cling onto the fabric of his shirt as it were his lifeline.

And Jason whom never left his side, despite his imperfections and despite being unaware why Nico was falling apart in his arms.

He allowed himself to fall in love with that one person he could never have, yet he allowed himself to trust that one person he vowed to himself that he would never trust.

And when he awoke the following day to the sight of Jason with slightly dark bags circling his eyes talking animatedly to him while pointing at the current scene, Nico had to wonder how many times had the other watched the movie while looking after him. And when Jason did not bring the subject up, Nico then knew that it was perfectly alright to trust him.

That realization haunted him.

And afterwards, a few months after trying to get over his lost love on Percy, Nico had to wonder since when did Jason’s smiles started to make his heart flutter like a hummingbird.

* * *

“So I tried to cook pasta for me and Annabeth, and added some blue food colouring on it because really, everything is better when it’s blue. But then Annabeth wouldn’t eat it! She said that it looked  _“inedible”_  and  _“unappetizing”_  that I had to eat everything while she ordered some take-out food!” Percy complained, huffing as he slouched over the table.

“That’s because it is. Since when have you seen a  _blue Carbonara_ , Seaweed Brain? Just be lucky that Nico wasn’t there or he would have lectured you for hours on how you butchered the food of his people. Right, Nico?” Annabeth asked, looking pointedly at the said teen as if asking him to back her up.

Nico only nodded at that, shaking his head in mock disappointment and earning himself a pitiful whine. The rest of their friends already at the table simply laughed at the exchange just as Nico allowed for a small smile – just slightly visible – to curl his lips.

It had taken him a while to get over his lost love on Percy Jackson, and when he did manage to do so, it was as if Nico could finally breathe again. Percy still remained his friend – his _blissfully_  oblivious friend – and he was content with that.

“You might need some Nico-education on the art of cooking Italian food, Percy.” A low voice teasingly commented before a sudden weight pressed ever so casually on the half-Italian teenager’s back. “The food he makes in the kitchen are simply to die for.”

“Hey! How come Jason gets to taste your cooking and we don’t?” Percy complained, unaware of the inner struggle within the teen as he tried to fight off the blush threatening to colour his cheeks.

Jason Grace, however, was a different story altogether.

Jason was not making it any easier for his heart with his casual touches.

“I’m sure he would cook for Hazel, Piper and Annabeth too, but they are of a different case. For us guys, that’s because you’re not on the same bro-level meter as I am on the Nico-scale. Right, Nico?” Jason asked, and Nico would  _not_  dare to face the teen given their entirely too close proximity.

He could feel Jason’s breath fanning lightly against the skin of his neck, inducing goosebumps in its wake. He was entirely too close, and Nico’s heart was protesting with how fast it was palpitating.  _Stupid._  Nico would chant in his head, reprimanding himself before he could dwell into one of his delusions again. Percy had been enough as a lesson, and that was a  _hard_  and merciless lesson thought. Nico knew that he was barking up the wrong tree once again by falling for the next guy, but it was inevitable once more. The only difference was that Jason had been much closer to him than Percy would ever be. Nothing good would come out of this, and if history were to repeat itself, Jason would not be there to comfort him again.

“Right,” Nico could only mumble as he almost buried himself in his sandwich, wondering when Jason would get off of his back.  _Any time soon would be nice._  “You may get off my back anytime soon, Grace.”

“And I suppose I’m not on the same bro-level as Nico as well on the Jason-scale since you get to be all touchy-feeling with him, hmm?” Percy teased before Jason could reply, causing the said teens to blush brightly in embarrassment and for Jason to finally pry himself off of Nico’s back, sitting beside the teen instead.

“Why, Percy? Are you jealous of me getting a daily dose of my Nico-tine or are you jealous because you are not worthy of  _this_  Grace?” Jason teased, playfully flaunting himself towards the end of his statement.

“No, bro. Seriously, that is so wrong on so many levels,” Percy laughed, punching the other’s arm lightly before resuming with his complaints. “And maybe just a bit on the first part. You get to have Nico all to yourself, it’s not even cool. I mean, you hog him for yourself when we sit for lunch, you hog him for yourself when we three share classes, you hog him for yourself when we hang out, and you even hog him for yourself with your weekly movie marathons nights which, might I add, I still demand to join.”

If the claims were not true, Nico might have seriously considered punching Percy right there and then at his embarrassing outburst.

“I only get my Nico-time when we have classes together for only the two of us, and on the rare occasions that Coach Hedge asks for  _your_ Grace during lunch times,” Percy added, crossing his arms over his chest as he finished.

“You do realize that your girlfriend, oh so lovely Annabeth Chase, is right here, listening to your jealous outbursts as if di Angelo is in a relationship with you instead of her. You might not want to make her jealous,” Leo pointed out, laughing at the teen’s panicked expression as he turned to face his girlfriend.

Leo then turned to face Jason, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

“But seriously, Superman. As much as Percy is the least person di Angelo would spend his spare time with,” Leo commented, ignoring an offended “Hey!” from Percy. “I bet Hazel would like to spend time with Nico too since they have like a brother-sister bond. And Piper and I kind of miss hanging out with you. We’re the Three Musketeers, remember?”

Nico glanced away from the two, preoccupying himself with his measly sandwich. Leo’s words were undeniably true, and Nico was probably placing stress on the trio’s friendship by spending all his time with Nico. True, Nico appreciated the gesture and the company, but if he were to be honest, it was unfair for Piper and Leo who had been friends with Jason longer than he had.

To the eyes of others, he was nothing more than an outsider who suddenly forced himself in their seemingly perfect circle. To some degree, Nico had come to believe that and the mere thought of it  _stung_.

“Oh, knock it off, Leo. Maybe when you reach that high bro-level on the Nico-scale and Jason-scale, they will let you in in their whole bro sanctuary,” Piper teased, flashing a wink at Nico as if sensing his distress. “Besides, we should all respect that they are happy with each other’s company.”

“Unless you’re complaining that I’m a boring companion and would rather have Jason?” Piper challenged, arching one of her brows delicately.

“Woah! Hold up!” Leo exclaimed, placing his hands in a T-form. “We’re not finished, Superman. I better get a seat on those movie nights of yours! And of course not, Beauty Queen!” Leo exclaimed, looking mock offended at the words of his female best friend before he launched into defending himself.

Jason laughed at the exchange, watching fondly at the sight of his two playfully bickering friends. He had to admit, though reluctantly, that Leo was right. He had been spending less time with his other friends, using all that he had to be in the company of Nico di Angelo. But if he had to admit, it was unintentional on his part.

It was just that being with Nico di Angelo was so  _natural_  to him, as natural as breathing was. It was something that need not be questioned, that is in his mind. Every natural smile he could pull through from that facade, every chance he could have to make the teen happy, it was all that ever did make sense at that point in his life.

If only to desire for the heart of someone in silence, it was temporarily enough.

Nico was worth waiting for, that much Jason knew. And he could wait, for as long as it would take for his heart to mend, for as long as what Jason assumed. Forcing his emotions on him now – though unspoken – was like walking on thin ice.

A light tug on his jacket snapped him to reality, his head turning towards the side to look at the younger teen whose eyes were fixated onto the table. A small frown was creasing his forehead, in what Jason had figured was of him thinking deeply rather than the occasional expression of displeasure.

“Yes?” he questioned, giving him his full attention.

“Leo’s right,” Nico started slowly, looking up to meet curious electric blue eyes. “I have been taking too much of your time. Though I… enjoy the company, I think you should be fair with them. They are right, you treating me like…  _this_ … It’s unfair for them.”

Jason glanced down at their table for a second, pursing his lips at the teen’s words. Was _this_ , whatever Nico thought of it, a bad thing?

“Today would be good,” Nico continued, looking down at the table once again. “You are free from your football practices for the week, right? I can go home on my own. You should go spend time with them.”

“You know that’s dangerous, right? Those bullies are still after you, and I’d rather be sure that you would be safe,” Jason answered, a frown on his features as well as he processed the statement.

“I will be fine on my own. I can’t always depend on you, Jason,” Nico answered, now scowling at the implication of the blond’s words.

Nico di Angelo is an over thinker. That is a trait that Jason equally adored and detested with passion. Depending on the situation, it mostly tended to be the negative aspect since the teen’s brain is undeniably a pool of negativity. Jason would not hold that against him, he would be a hypocrite if he were to do so.

Though Nico accepted the protection he offered rather begrudgingly – and that was only due to the fact that regular medical treatments would not make ends meet with his given monthly balance – it was still a sore subject when Jason would unintentionally make an emphasis that he was incapable of defending himself.

Before Jason could formulate any protest, Percy, who had been listening, cut in.

“Hey! Nico and I can hang out then. That’s a great excuse to be at his house. While you hang out with Piper and Leo, Nico and I can hang out and stuff. Besides, would be cool to finally get our mandatory bro time,” Percy offered, grinning towards the end as he accidentally clapped said teen’s back none too lightly at that.

Nico offered him a small glare, clearly displeased at the gesture. Jason was not the only one who knew of his family situation, though he was the very first to know. When the others had begun asking if they could come over to his house, his excuses had soon become invalid after a few months. He gave away the basic details, not stressing on the matter too long, and the others respected that by not pressing further. It was an unwelcomed topic, as simple as that.

Jason’s face contorted just slightly at the sight, that unrelenting emotion of jealousy filling his chest whenever Percy would touch or be anywhere near Nico di Angelo. As much as Percy Jackson was a close friend, almost like a brother to him, Jason could not help but be jealous of the male due to the emotions that Nico had – and might still linger – for him. Nico had loved Percy. Not liked, but  _loved_. With someone like Nico, emotions were not to be put lightly. And no one could ever express their emotions intensely, though rarely, like the younger teen could.

Jason Grace had a lot of things that Percy Jackson did not have.

But the sole thing that Jason needed… it was what Percy had been so close to have.

“Hey, that’s a great idea! Percy could get his Nico-time so Annabeth can get a rest from her Percy’s-babbling time, and Piper and I could get to spend the rest of the week with you. We can go to the arcades, get some pizza and ice cream like we used to!” Leo exclaimed upon hearing Percy’s outburst. “What do you say, Superman?”

Jason strongly wanted to protest. But Piper, though silent, was unintentionally looking at him with those hopeful eyes, and Nico’s own were encouraging for him to agree.

“Percy will get me home. Eventually if he won’t be dragging me around,” Nico commented nonchalantly, glancing once at said teen who smiled sheepishly at that. “You go have fun with Piper and Leo, though Leo being anywhere near any machine might be a bad idea.”

That earned laughter from the group.

“I’ll behave myself,  _mom_ ,” Leo answered, snickering as Nico glowered at him.

“Fine,” Jason resigned himself with a smile just as he looked back at the younger teen. “You’d message me though when Percy manage to get you home?”

The words, put together, simply sounded wrong in his mind.

“Yes, yes, Nico would message you and Percy would get him home before his curfew,  _dad_ ,” Leo answered for Nico with a roll of his eyes, that cheeky grin still plastered on his lips. “Geez, if you two weren’t best of friends, anyone else would assume that you two are a couple or something.”

The whole group either laughed or smiled at that statement.

 _If only that was true_.

* * *

Nico never realized how much of his life practically revolved around Jason. Only then, when it was Percy by his side instead of the Golden Boy, did the realization shone through.  _Wrong_ , his mind registered. It was not Percy that was supposed to be by his side, guiding him back towards his empty residence. It was not Percy that was supposed to be babbling of nonsensical things or he was to converse with. It was not Percy that should be here.

His train of thoughts stung him more than he would care to admit.

Here was a guy that willingly devoted a week to spend time with him. If this were the past, he would have been on cloud nine, showering all the attention that he had to give and more for this person. But, now was the present, and the one that held his life by the palm was not Percy anymore.

His heart still ached at the sight of Percy’s happiness dependent on a person he could never be. Yet, it stung so little now, almost of no significance compared to what it had been; of rusted daggers and searing iron against his heart. It was almost an illusion of the past, or perhaps a vision of the future, only intensified by a few more notches if that day were to ever come.

The entire week seemed unnatural to him, and though Percy was the most oblivious person that he had ever known his entire life, the teen could still sense to some extent if something was amiss. Three days into their setting, Percy decided to speak up.

“Say, Nico… Am I a bad company?” Percy questioned with a tilt of his head, earning the said teen’s attention. “I mean, I know you and Jason are close, but…”

Nico had not really been paying attention to Percy these past few days. Not that it was intentional, but it was just…  _different_. It was unnatural for him, and there was no point in forcing it. He and Percy were incompatible on so many aspects. Also, Percy  _always_  had something to say about Annabeth. If he was not complaining about their academy, he would go into what Nico dubbed as his Annabeth-zone, and Nico would rather not be reminded of the person he was once jealous of, no matter that he had marginally moved on.

Nico heaved a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Percy. It’s just… odd. We don’t really spend this much time, and I’m used to having Jason’s company,” Nico admitted, readjusting the strap of his bag on one of his shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess. I feel comfortable with you though,” Percy replied with an easy smile. “Maybe we can work something out. Not planning on replacing Jason or anything. Just the spending more time and being a better friend to you like Jason is.”

There were many things wrong with that statement that Nico was unsure where to even begin with, and the emphasis of  _“a better friend to you like Jason is”_  was quite a bitter reminder of his restrictions. Yet, he allowed a small sad smile to curl his lips.

“Yeah,” was his curt response, bowing his head down just enough to conceal his eyes. “That would be – “

He was promptly cut off by a hand covering his mouth, and voice shushing him as he was pulled back to behind a lamp post. Nico struggled for a few seconds before taking in the serious expression on his companion’s features, eyes focused on what was ahead of them. Redirecting his gaze, his body tensed at the sight of two of his bullies, casually exiting a convenience store just a few meters ahead of them.

There was only one name that he would remember from the two, because there was only one person that truly grated his nerves from time and time again without fail.

“Great. You know, it might have been better running into Castellan and Nakamura. Those, you can reason. But it had to be Simmons and Lawrence,” Percy hissed from behind him, pressing them as close to the lamp post as the two walked towards their direction, unaware for now that they were there. “It had to be Simmons.”

Nico had to agree with that. Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura might have been better since they were in the team as Jason Grace, and Jason did not take it lightly when any of his teammates would harm anyone in his circle of friends. But Octavian Simmons loathed Jason Grace to the core. Perhaps it was a matter of reputation and the authority they hold, but Octavian took every single chance that he could take to offend Jason. Nico just  _had_  to be one of those chances that Octavian would use.

“This is bad. We can’t hide, we can only walk past them,” Percy sighed, wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “You have to stick close to me. We’ll walk past them and take a different path to your house.”

 _This is a bad idea. This is the best option, but this is a bad idea._  Nico gripped tightly onto his bag with those thoughts in mind. Of all the places they had to chance upon them, it had to be out in the open streets with no close store for them to hide. The idea was horrible. As soon as they step out, Octavian would know both of them and Nico would rather not dwell with what could happen.

 _Just my luck_.

When Percy cautiously stepped out, his arm tightening around Nico, the latter could only withhold himself from cussing out loud as he heard the two stopped talking, probably noticing their presence. Nico would not dare look-up since the silence was confirmation enough.

“Walk faster, Nico,” Percy mumbled under his breath, increasing his pace as they hurriedly walked past the duo, ignoring the sickeningly-sweet manner by which they called Nico’s name.

A strong hand viciously gripped the younger teen’s arm, startling both Percy and Nico as the latter was yanked back forcibly.  _No_ , Nico growled in his head.  _Not today_.

“Well, well. Nice seeing you, di Angelo,” Octavian leered, a cocky smirk curling his lips as he tightened his grip on the younger teen’s arm. “Guess Jackson is your chaperone now, hmm? Did Jason get bored of his toy?”

Nico clicked his tongue at that, withholding himself from saying anything that could make the situation go from bad to worse. Bryce Lawrence merely sneered.

“Jason is spending time with Leo and Piper, and as you can see, I’m spending time with Nico. Back off, Simmons, Lawrence,” Percy warned, pulling Nico to him despite the death grip Octavian had on the younger teen’s arm. “You don’t want either Jason or me to go after you. Trust me.”

Octavian snorted, tilting his head back by a fraction as he stared at the teen as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

“I don’t think so. He probably doesn’t care of di Angelo anymore if he left him to you. And you’re just some temporary chaperone before you pass him to the next guy,” was the retort before those crazed blue eyes turned to the half-Italian teen. “You were nothing but a temporary baggage to him, a short term boost to his goody-two-shoes reputation. He probably realized he wasted enough time with someone as low as you.”

 _Don’t say a word_ , Nico chanted to himself, biting on his tongue much firmly, drawing his blood that tasted metallic on his tongue.

“You know what you are, di Angelo?” Octavian mockingly crooned, just as his companion snickered. Nico could faintly hear Percy growling.

“A charity case,” Bryce finished, just as Octavian let his arm go and pushed him back, turning on his heels with a smug expression on his features.

“Why I – “ Percy snapped, surging forward, but Nico placed a firm hand against his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Percy glanced down at the teen, wondering why he had stopped him, but the words on his throat were pushed down at the manic glint that was presenting itself on Nico’s dark brown eyes.

“No, Percy. They are right. I am just a charity case,” Nico spoke loud enough to earn the attention of the retreating figures, a mere few steps from them. The two halted mid-step and faced him, expressions gloating.

“But I am no hypocrite like them. You are both lower than me. You are nothing but dirt stuck to the soles of my shoes that I waste my time with every time I had to see your faces,” Nico spat, baring his teeth. “And Jason does not have to try anything to have a good reputation. He is not as desperate as either of you.”

Nico should have seen it coming, with the way he allowed for his tongue to lash out. As soon as he finished his statement, a hand had yanked him forward by the throat, squeezing his breath out of him.

“Wrong answer,” he vaguely heard Octavian snarl just as he was slammed against the wall of the convenient store.

He could swear he heard a loud crack just as his head hit the hard surface, before his vision swirled with the impact, and the hand still curled around his throat, leaving him light-headed. He could feel liquid trailing along his head before dripping down his neck. The metallic smell was familiar, and enough of a confirmation as to what it was.

Blood.

 _His_ blood.

Then, he could not breathe.

* * *

Jason absolutely despised himself for agreeing to Leo’s and Percy’s proposition. It was not that he did not appreciate the company Piper and Leo had to offer. They were great companion, truly, and he had to admit that he missed spending time with the duo. Just the three of them. But, his body was accustomed to spending time with Nico, and it was almost a natural response of him to seek for the teen’s company.

For the past few days, Nico seemed indifferent of spending time with Percy and Jason, and if it were not for the subtle, grateful sighs that would almost inaudibly leave the teen’s lips whenever Jason would sit beside him for lunch, Jason might have made wrong assumptions.

“Jason, dude, you’re spacing out again,” Leo called out to him, waving his teaspoon in front of his face as he tried to regain said teen’s attention.

Jason pulled back slightly from the utensil just mere inches from his face, scowling for a second at his friend before heaving a small sigh.

“Sorry. Just thinking,” Jason answered, rubbing his nape awkwardly as he took a sip from his coffee.

Third day into this setting, and they were now situated in a café. Piper’s idea.

“Of Nico, of course,” Piper commented, momentarily causing the blond teen to choke on his coffee. “Seriously, the sexual tension between the both of you are high.”

“Yeah, dude. Even without either of you making it official, you two are already like a couple,” Leo added, though his words were slightly garbled with his mouth full of blueberry muffin. “And before you can deny it, Piper and I know you like Nico.  _Like_ -like Nico. And we’re both cool with that.”

Jason glanced at the female student, his ex-girlfriend, for confirmation and earned himself a playful wink.

“So what’s the hold-up, Superman? You like him, he seems to like you too, why the wait?” Leo questioned.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know if he would like me that way. He just got over a heartbreak a few months back, and I’d rather not drop a bomb like this on him too soon,” Jason sighed, leaning back against his seat, looking thoughtfully at the dirty white ceiling.

“And no, I’m not telling you who it was. Nico would kill me if I do,” Jason added, just as Leo opened his mouth.

The Latino huffed once before waving his half-eaten pastry at his male best friend.

“Nico’s not fragile. He put up with a lot of things in his life, and he is what he is today. If you think you confessing would break him, then you don’t know di Angelo as much as you thought,” Leo commented as Piper nodded to his words. “He is strong. If anything, you are making him weak by pampering him too much. Don’t you ever consider if ever feel suffocated in your presence?”

“Look, I know when Nico needs his space. I’m fairly sure I am not suffocating him as badly as Percy is,” Jason defended himself, raising one of his hands.

“Jason, Percy is who he is. He is  _naturally_  suffocating anyone he meets, and that can be taken in both positive and negative sense of the word,” Piper remarked, fiddling with the straw on her iced latte. “But Jason is right, Leo. Have some faith in him. Jason should know what he is doing.”

The Latino grumbled at that, rolling his eyes at the statement before stuffing his face with the rest of his muffin.

Jason flashed a grateful smile at his ex-girlfriend before sipping on his coffee once more, permitting his mind to drift once more. Leo had some slight point though, despite Piper agreeing with him. It was not a matter of him giving up his time, but a matter of taking up the other person’s time. He did not bother to consider things in that perspective, and considering that he was acting upon selfless impulses. Apparently, that was not the case if he took it in Leo’s perspective.

Had he been overbearingly protective to the point that he was suffocating Nico with his presence? It was difficult to assume such a thing when Nico himself would not tell him otherwise. Nico drew physical limitations, but if things were of the emotional aspect, Jason knew nothing.

The half-Italian immensely kept himself shut off from everyone, and Jason could bet that he was just grazing the tip of the iceberg that was of the mysterious Nico di Angelo. There was so much more within those eyes that he had yet to see and that, he was certain of. There was always so much pain and anguish in those eyes, and they masked effectively what little fragments there were left of what the teen had once been.

Jason had a glimpse of it, back in the half-Italian’s residence during one of his visits. He had seen a family portrait of the di Angelo family, back when they were whole and complete. Back when Nico di Angelo used to smile without a care to the world with that refreshing innocence visible within the depths of his eyes.

Yes, Nico would sometimes flash a smile or two, but they were out of sheer amusement, never of his own happiness. Nico admitted it to him before – he had forgotten what it was like to feel. To be human and experience emotions and just…  _live_. And Jason understood what he meant.

Living with a family setting wherein your father married a woman who could care less of his children, and where the only person you thought would never abandon you  _eventually_  left to move on with her life, Jason could say that he was once close to where Nico had been before. Living through every single day, trying to find a purpose as to why. Then he met his friends, and he began to breathe once again. They slowly coaxed him to embrace life naturally once again, and he would eternally be grateful of that. If he was to be honest, he had things easy. He had someone to get him through. Nico did it all on his own.

His thoughts were cut short by the shrill ringing of his cellular phone, the sudden noise almost causing him to spill coffee onto himself. Mumbling an apology to his disinterested companions, he plucked his phone from his pockets, answering the call without acknowledging whom it was.

“Hello?”

 _“Jason! Jason, it’s Percy.”_  Jason could hear the shakiness of Percy’s voice even through the phone.

“Hey, Percy. Something up?” Jason questioned.

_“I need you to c-calm down for this, Jason. I… It’s… Please come to Mt. Olympus Community Hospital now. It’s N-Nico.”_

* * *

Never in Jason’s life had he ever made a mad dash as if his own life was dependent on it. Despite what Percy had said, Jason reacted otherwise, excusing himself from his friends whom immediately noted the panic making itself evident in his eyes. He vaguely remembered how he got there; just that Piper and Leo accompanied him and prevented him from bolting out of the cab whenever he thought that it was  _too slow_. He did not bother to hear the rest of Percy’s statement as soon as he heard Nico’s name. He could only deduce so much, with the shakiness of the teen’s voice and his pathetic attempt to ease Jason’s nerves at first, that something bad had happened.

Something  _really_  bad.

No one stopped him from bolting out of the cab once they arrived at the hospital, him making a mad dash to the front where Percy was waiting, pacing back and forth at a quick pace with his head hung low. His clothing and hair were in a disarray, and there were a few rips and tears on his apparel. What alarmed Jason was the bit of dried blood at the front of his blue shirt. There was panic evident in those eyes, and judging by the tremors of his body, whatever happened was definitely not good.

“Percy!” Said teen raised his head immediately, looking relieved for a second before his eyes reflected his panicky state once more. “What happened to Nico? Where is he?”

Percy swallowed an invisible lump down his throat, glancing away for a second to avoid the intensity of those eyes before he spoke up, just as Piper and Leo entered the establishment.

“N-Nico is confined into a room. The doctor, some guy named Apollo, is keeping him under surveillance. Jason… Nico, he—“ Percy buried his face in his shaking hands. “Octavian.”

Jason’s blood ran cold at the mention of that name, and the pieces suddenly began falling into place as he was grasping the situation.

“Percy, what did Octavian do?” Jason growled, his hands clenching into fists.

“N-Nico offended him and Bryce, then Octavian… Octavian strangled N-Nico before slamming his head on the wall,” Percy explained, his voice becoming shakier by the second. “The convenience store owner and I managed to drive them away, but Nico…”

“There was blood on his head… N-Nico could not breathe for a long while,” Percy whispered, gripping Jason’s shirt tightly, as if he would fall onto the ground if he were not to. “W-We called for ambulance, but N-Nico looked…”

Percy just trailed off, clasping at his own hands and pressing them against his chest. Piper came forward, holding tightly onto Percy to keep him from falling on his own feet just as he began walking away, motioning for them to follow.

Jason… he was not exactly sure what he was to feel at that moment. There was panic, and horror, but overall, he was…  _stunned_. As if the situation had not set in his mind. He fully understood now why Percy looked completely shaken.  _Nico could not breathe for a long while_ … Percy almost had one of his closest friends die in his hands. To Percy, Nico  _almost_ died.

Percy stopped in front of one of the rooms in the Intensive Care Unit, knocking twice on the door before pushing it open. As soon as Jason stepped into the room, his eyes were focused solely on nothing but of an unconscious Nico di Angelo, redressed in a white gown, with a bandage carefully wrapped around a section of his head. His skin looked almost ghostly pale, and in that bed, he appeared so delicately  _fragile_.

“Nico…” Jason whispered, voice laced with hurt as he found himself approaching the bedside, situating himself on an available seat, but still leaning forward to check upon the teen.

“Hello to you too.” A winsome blond doctor of charming smiles and surreal golden eyes – Apollo, according to Percy – greeted them with an amused smile from the other side of the teen.

“Mom, how is he?” Percy asked as he sat beside his mother, a beautiful brunette with charming blue eyes by the name of Sally Blofis, on the small couch by the foot of his bed.

Jason was not even aware that the woman was in the room. Rather, he registered nothing and no one else in the room as soon as he entered, but Nico.

“Your friend is fine,” Apollo answered instead for the woman, whom only flashed a small grateful smile. “The blood was due to his skin tearing at the impact. We will check the x-rays later to see if he has any skull fractures, which is fortunately, highly unlikely.”

Apollo paused for a second, checking the regularity of the teen’s breathing for a few moments before he resumed.

“He had difficulty breathing earlier because, aside from the strangulation, he had a panic attack,” Apollo resumed, his features scrunching up in displeasure. “Not really the best combination. With the injury to his head and the blood, and then being strangled… His body’s reaction was natural. It was likely triggered by overwhelming fear. But don’t worry, the kid’s okay now. He just needs some rest since panic attacks really drain the body. We’ll keep the oxygen tank by his bedside just in case he needs it. And don’t crowd over him once he wakes up unless you want him to have a panic attack.”

Jason curtly nodded, a shaky sigh escaping his lips at the news. Apollo cleared his throat for a second, looking pointedly at the group.

“This is an assault from a schoolmate, right?” Apollo questioned, earning a nod from Percy. “Alright. This might be odd to hear from a doctor, and I hope I’m not meddling, but you should think of taking in consideration a legal approach on this matter.”

Apollo sat himself on one of the unoccupied seats beside the patient’s bed before continuing.

“Juvenile delinquency or so, but it would be best to consult a lawyer. This level of physical assault could have killed your friend or done some serious brain damage,” Apollo explained. “I would go as far as to say that this could be considered an attempted murder.”

Every person in the room winced at that.

“If you don’t take a legal approach, what would possibly happen? The most that could happen is that those teens would be suspended from their academies for not less than three weeks, then they are free to do something like this again. Or perhaps worse, as a form of revenge. If you file a case, they could be sent to facilities that catered for delinquents, and you can get a sum of money to pay for medical expenses,” Apollo reasoned, pursing his lips as he pointedly glanced at the married woman, then to the teen on the bed, as if he understood the situation.

“That is just a suggestion though. It might be best if we could get the kid’s relatives to be involved in the matter,” the doctor concluded before casually standing up, fixing a smile onto his face. “I’ll be going now. If there are any changes, just call on one of the nurses, give them my name, and I’ll be right over.”

With a murmured chorus of thanks, the doctor exited the room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room once they were left alone. Jason did not bother to look up as he rested head atop his hands, clasping them just slightly above his chin, his eyes still focused at the unmoving body on the bed.

A part of him blamed Percy for the turn of events, and the feelings that blossomed from the mere thought made him disgusted of himself. No matter how much he were to deny it, that part of him that thought otherwise would still linger. Though it was really Octavian’s fault in reality, a part of Jason blamed himself as well. Octavian was supposed to be his problem, not Nico’s. If only he had known that something like this was bound to happen…

“Jason.” Percy called out to his name just as a hand clasped one of his shoulders in a loose grip. “I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t… couldn’t defend Nico and – “

“Stop,” Jason breathed, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he swallowed his ill feelings for the teen down. “You defended Nico as much as you could. There was only so much you could do against two people.”

And truly, Jason meant his words, and not half-heartedly at all.

“But…”

“Look,” Jason sighed, looking up at the dejected expression on his friend’s face. “It won’t do Nico any good if he wakes up and find you beating yourself up over him. It will make him feel worse instead if he sees you like that. He would think that he is too much trouble than what he is actually worth.”

He took a deep breath.

“Just tell me something: What was it that Octavian said that managed to rile up Nico?”

An expression of hurt crossed sea-green eyes for a second, disappearing almost completely yet lingering on the edges. Thin lips parted and closed repeatedly for a while, as if the teen was having trouble grasping for the right words, before Percy spoke.

“They said that Nico was just… a charity case to you.” Jason winced. “That befriending him was just for maintaining your reputation.”

“But…” Percy took in a deep breath before leaning towards the bed, extending one of his hands just enough to brush a lock out of Nico’s face. It was probably improper to feel jealousy at that moment. “I think Nico did not care about the comment. He snapped more over the fact that Octavian was badmouthing you. And when Nico made the comparison between you and Octavian, Octavian… well… snapped.”

Jason swallowed audibly at that, lowering his head and looking towards the side as he processed those words. In basic terms, it was  _his_  fault.

Truly his fault alone.

“Percy, if you want to watch over Nico with me and Jason, we better get some food first. We’ll contact the school afterwards and inform them of your absence tomorrow. But only tomorrow,” Sally offered in kind as she slowly stood from her seat before she redirected her attention to the other two teens. “Piper and Leo, I’m sorry but the room can only accommodate us after visitation hours.”

“That’s alright, Sally. We will come visit Nico tomorrow. Maybe with Annabeth, Hazel and Frank too,” Piper responded politely, allowing a smile to curl her lips as she pulled herself and Leo on to their feet.

“I’m sure Nico would appreciate that,” the woman replied with a bright smile just as she turned to Jason. “Percy and I will bring back some food, alright? Please keep watch of Nico, Jason.”

“Yes, ma’am,” was the curt response. Even if the woman had not requested, he was there to stay until Nico woke up.

With a small nod, Percy and his mother exited the room, leaving the three teens with the patient. Piper carefully approached the small bed on the other side that remained unpreoccupied, leaning forward towards the unconscious teen and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Leo stood beside Jason, fidgeting just a tad bit as he eyed the patient thoughtfully.

“How are you holding up, man?” Leo asked, placing a hand against one of Jason’s shoulders just as the teen shrugged almost in nonchalance.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” Jason admitted, hesitantly reaching forward to firmly grip one of the patient’s hands. “If you ask me how I am feeling, then I guess… all sorts of wrong emotions. I almost blamed everything on Percy when in fact it is all my fault.”

“Don’t say that,” Piper lightly chastised, moving over to his side. “It was Octavian who started it and Octavian who hurt Nico. If Nico is hearing you right now, don’t you think he would feel just as guilty as he would if Percy blamed himself for not being good enough to defend him?”

“It’s different, Piper. I don’t defend him enough. He was called a charity case. I know he feels that at times too, despite what we say,” Jason replied with a sigh, lifting Nico’s preoccupied hand and clasping it between his.

“Maybe you should let him fight his own fights,” Leo suggested slowly, as if weighing his words carefully.

“And look where it got him,” was the curt remark.

There was momentary silence as none of the three knew what there was to say.

“In any case, if you don’t want him to think otherwise, then you should be honest with what you feel for him, Jason. It would make much more sense to him as to why you give him so much of your time. It’s all a matter of proving Octavian wrong. Just be honest with Nico, and everything will turn out alright. And trust me, nothing pisses Octavian more than being proven wrong,” Piper commented, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before tugging Leo along with her, out of the room.

Jason heaved a long and deep sigh at that, heavily considering the logic behind the words of his ex-girlfriend.  _What could possibly go wrong?_  A taunting voice crooned in his head. There were many possible scenarios as to what could possibly go wrong, and he would rather not elaborate on any for it would further dampen his mood.

But, Piper was right. He was through with letting Nico break repeatedly.

* * *

Nothing remotely close could describe his fatigue. It was as if his entire body would not cooperate to move, the rest of his system seemed to be detached from his mind. Entirely uncooperative. He tried to feel his fingers, to feel around, and they seemed to respond as he grasped fabric.

_“… Nico?”_

A faint voice he was only ever so familiar with called out to him.  _Jason_ , he thought to himself as he struggled to open his eyes. Slowly, his body seemed to cooperate with him once more, noting that was responding to him as he effectively readjusted his position a few times. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a faint light from the streets outside, streaming through the thin curtains by the window and decently lighting his unfamiliar surroundings.

“Nico?”

Said teen turned his head towards the direction of that hushed voice, eyes blinking a few times to allow for his sight to adjust. Jason was seated beside his bed, leaning over him with a concerned expression in his eyes. His hair was completely disheveled, and by the way he was hunched over, Nico could only wonder how discomforting his position was.

“Can I tell you something, Jason?” Nico rasped, swallowing a few times and only then realizing that his throat was uncomfortably dry.

“Yeah?”

“You kind of look like the walking dead.”

A hushed laughter, almost sounding forced, yet it held a slight ring of delight to it.

“Nah, maybe just someone who had a marathon of it for a whole day with no sleep,” Jason replied, reaching over towards a glass of water, offering it to the younger teen as he held it just before his lips.

Tilting his head back, Nico allowed for the cool liquid to flow down his throat, gulping it down in greedy swallows and getting a few drops trailing down the expanse of his neck. Pulling back, he gingerly wiped his lips with the fabric of his hospital gown, ignoring the intensity of the gaze that was being directed to him.

“Thank you,” Nico breathed, leaning back as his bestfriend set the glass down on the table.

“Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get the doctor?” Jason questioned, leaning forward to assess his condition.

“I’m fine,” Nico blurted out, placing hands against the teen’s face, specifically his mouth as the teen got too close for his liking. “Just… a bit too relaxed.”

“That’s because they have been giving you painkillers. I was not kidding, by the way. You were asleep for more than a day,” Jason mumbled against his hands before carefully prying them away, setting them back down against the sheets. “Everyone was here earlier. Hazel wanted to stay, but… And Leo was so bored that he almost dismantled one of those heart monitors.”

A shared, hushed chuckle.

“Do you… Do you know what happened?” Nico decided to ask.

“Only from Percy’s perspective,” Jason answered with a small shrug. “He’s here, by the way. Sally too. They are sleeping on the couch by the foot of the bed.”

Nico tried to look towards the said direction, but his head felt too heavy for him to lift, almost as if lead was pinning it down against the pillows.

“Don’t. Your wound hasn’t healed yet,” Jason instructed, guiding his head back against the pillows just as he managed to raise it by a few inches.

The half-Italian teen heaved a small sigh to himself, allowing for his eyes to close once more if only for a few seconds. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was their even breathing, and perhaps occasional snores from Percy. The sounds were oddly soothing, truth be told, and he found himself listening intently to calm himself down.

“It was painful,” Nico spoke up after a while of silence. “I smelt my blood and felt light-headed. And then, I couldn’t breathe. I remember someone calling the police and Percy fighting them off, but I also remember panicking because I still couldn’t breathe even after Octavian released me. My mind was screaming at me…”

“ _You are dying_ , it said…” Nico answered, slowly opening his eyes to gaze into sad electric blue orbs.

“Nico, believe me when I say that you are alive. Percy told me what happened and…” Jason began, shifting his seat closer to the bed before he met those eyes once more. “You’re not a charity case. I need you to remember that.”

“I know,” Nico answered with an exasperated sigh, resisting the urge to roll his eyes or run a hand through his hair in irritation at said topic. Instead, he closed his eyes while his face scrunched up in disappointment. “But maybe, just maybe, if you treat me equally and not some delicate doll, people would see that as well, and we would not be having this conversation all the time.”

Nico felt the urge to slap himself as Jason sighed deeply, a hint of sadness and remorse to it.

“It’s just… You’re someone I really care about,” Jason started, grasping blindly for words. “And I feel that I should always be there to protect you.”

“That doesn’t always bear a noble meaning, Grace,” Nico answered with a sigh, opening his eyes. “You said that we are friends, but you treat me differently. I’m not that fragile. You say we are bestfriends, yet you act more natural with Leo and Piper.”

“You don’t understand,” Jason answered, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

“Then make me understand,” Nico challenged.

“Fine. To hell with it,” Jason snapped, his voice just sounding a little bit louder.

Cursing under his breath, Jason leaned forward and far too close to the younger teen’s liking. Before he could press their lips together, a pair of hands clamped once more against his lips, this time pushing his face upward until his head was tilted back to face the ceiling.

“What the  _hell_  do you think you are doing, you idiot?” Nico hissed, keeping his voice lowered as he pushed against the blond teen’s face persistently, a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

“I believe I was in the process of  _making you understand_ , di Angelo,” Jason hissed back, an equally bright blush on his features as well, in a mixture of embarrassment and humiliation. “Piper was wrong, ugh. This isn’t making you understand and the heels of your palm are really digging onto my chin.”

“Sorry,” Nico blurted out, pulling his hands back hastily, causing Jason to fall forward and almost knocking their heads if he had not managed to steady himself by the last second.

Their faces were just mere inches apart, and they were staring, stunned, into each other’s eyes, silently daring the other to make a move to look away. It was Nico who did so eventually, glancing towards the side as he spoke.

His mind was swirling, and if this was just some sick illusion, he would rather not bask in it and falsely get his hopes up. It was as if he was setting himself once again on a lone cruise towards that excruciating pain once more.

“Jason, if this is some cruel joke –“

“It’s not,” Jason cut him off, not moving an inch from his position. Nico would not dare to look into his eyes, and it was not a matter of proximity alone. “You can consult with Piper and Leo if you want any further confirmation. I was not even going to rush into things, I swear.”

Jason sighed, resting his head lightly against one of the teen’s shoulders, ignoring how the body tensed underneath him.

“You don’t know how jealous I am of Percy, even now,” Jason murmured in a hushed tone, just in case said teen might be awake or wake up and hear their discussion. “I know I have your attention, but you loved him.  _Loved_ , not liked. And I know how you take your emotions too seriously. How was I supposed to compete to that?”

“I didn’t want you to be bullied. I  _needed_  you safe, just as much as I needed to be close to you, and know more about you that no one else does. I needed you to be over him before I could even come a step close to admitting myself to you. I know I have been selfishly taking up your time. I thought I was giving my time to you instead. I did not even consider things in another perspective,” Jason continued.

“And you have been giving your time to me,” Nico answered with a sigh.

“… Should I still kiss you?” Jason asked against his neck.

A pair of hands pressed against his mouth once more in response, and a low growl resonated throughout the entire room.

“You’re unbearable,” Nico answered with a little venom dripping from his voice as he pushed him away as far as his temporary strength allowed.

“Sorry. But I do mean it. I like you. I really, really do like you more than I could ever describe. I think that it sounds better that Jason Grace is courting Nico di Angelo than have them classify you as a charity case. And I am not doing this just because of that. I can wait until you’re completely over Percy and –“

“I’m going back to sleep, Grace,” Nico replied with a hint of finality when the conversation got too confusing for him, pulling the sheets over his head as much as he could until only his hair was peaking out, ignoring the protests of his bestfriend.

His head was still in a disarray, his heart a turmoil of emotions amidst his confusion. He did not know how to process this. Not all of a sudden. Not now when he could barely think. Jason was saying things that he just could not comprehend all at once. And when he confessed to liking the said teen and emphasizing it excessively, Nico just had to stop him before he could press himself into beginning to hope.

Jason was like Percy on some aspects. Knowing that fact was his bridge to reality. He was too broken, merely shambles and pieces, beyond repair.

A small sigh escaped through the older teen’s lips, and Nico thought for a second that Jason would be backing off from him finally.

Hands pressed suddenly against the fabric of his bedsheets, pushing it flat against Nico’s face, causing the half-Italian teen to almost go into panic once again. That is, until something warm pressed delicately against the fabric against his lips.

 _Jason_ , Nico thought to himself, his breath hitched as there was only a thin fabric that separated their lips. He could feel the warmth of his lips through the fabric, and their connection just seemed natural.

As natural as it was being in each other’s company.

As natural as it was to grasp each other’s hands in the dark with the thin fabric separating their skins.

As natural as it was that he could feel even a fraction of himself being put together once more.

* * *

_Because we are all broken_

_Until we are mended_

* * *

  _finisce l’amore_


End file.
